Clockjerk Dudes
The clockjerk dudes are probably an invention of Riff, possibly inspired by Bun-bun, with the name coined by Zoë . So far, only a Clockjerk Riff and a Clockjerk Torg have been seen. It's unknown whether they are the creation of Riff or Bun-bun. Appearances 1997 First Appearance of Clockjerk Torg Clockjerk Torg first appeared during the 1997 Halloween story. Bun-bun used the Clockjerk Torg to rob trick-or-treaters of their Halloween candy until the police were called. Bun-bun flipped clockjerk Torg's head back to avoid arrest, and the officers mistakenly arrested the real Torg instead. 1998 First Appearance of Clockjerk Riff When Dr. Lorna expected Riff to attend a party with her investors instead of spend the day skiing, he sent the Clockjerk Riff in his place. In the end, Bun-bun and Kiki filled the Clockjerk Riff with food, got drunk, set the Clockjerk Riff on fire, and ruined the party, causing Lorna to disown Riff. Second Appearance On Halloween night, Bun-bun recruited Kiki to help him steal candy that year. Bun-bun took control of the Clockjerk Riff, while Kiki worked the Clockjerk Torg. Armed with handguns and grenades, they went to their respective residences to hold up Trick-or-Treaters. Reakk visited Torg's house in his attempt to reclaim Torg for the Dimension of Pain and encountered Kiki in the Clockjerk Torg. He attacked the Clockjerk Torg, punching a hole in its chest. This scared Kiki, who accidentally set off the Clockjerk Torg's arm, which punched Reakk. The demon then tore off the Clockjerk Torg's head. Kiki stuck her own head out and pleaded with Reakk to stop destroying her costume. . This frightened Reakk into submission, and he turned over all his candy and money to Kiki. 2003 Third Appearance of Clockjerk Torg The Clockjerk Torg appeared briefly as a decoy at a household meeting so the real Torg could take a nap. Kiki was the operator, though she had little to do but trigger Torg's recorded voice. The Clockjerk Torg's cover was blown when Gwynn throttled it during an argument brought on by Kiki's over-use of the recording. 2004 Last Appearance In a last-ditch effort to earn money when they were broke, Torg and Riff started a lemonade stand. However, because they wanted to remain inside and play games on the PlayStayShun2, they paid Kiki and Pasquirlio a dollar to operate the stand inside the clockjerk dudes. Kiki and Pasquirlio then moved the clockjerk dudes inside to attempt to forage for acorns. Gwynn damaged the Clockjerk Torg due to a misunderstanding, causing Pasquirlio to retreat to join Kiki in the Clockjerk Riff. The real Riff sustained a neck injury due to another misunderstanding. Leaving Clockjerk Riff at the lemonade stand with a jelly doughnut in its head, Kiki and Pasquirlio took the Clockjerk Torg to Kent's stand to buy lemonade. Pasquirlio had difficulty operating Clockjerk Torg's arms, causing it to give Kent a series of paper cuts with a dollar bill and then dump lemonade on him. Kent retaliated by hitting what he thought was Riff's face with a rock concealed in a glove, knocking the Clockjerk Riff's head back and crushing the jelly doughnut. Operation The clockjerk dudes are operated by the strip's animals, primarily Kiki and Bun-bun, but Pasquirlio has operated one in Bun-bun's absence. They can be operated by one animal alone, but are more easily operated by two animals. While they are both clockwork, the Clockjerk Torg seems to be pulley-operated, while the Clockjerk Riff seems to be lever-and-crank-operated. References Category: Hardware